I Met A Beautiful Soul
by Sun-In-The-Mist
Summary: Gaby Veux rendre son corps à Mél... Voici, ma reprise de the host à partir de ce moment du point de vue de Ian.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1: _**Les simples mots "je t'aime" sont d'un bonheur tel qu'il devient souffrance

-je suis fatiguée, Ian. Entendis-je Gaby m'annoncer en écartant les bras en croix.  
Je décelais dans sa voix un accent de fatigue. La pauvre, elle avait eu une rude journée aujourd'hui. Je hochai la tête.  
- ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu es restée toute la nuit au chevet de la soi... de Mandy.  
- oui, a-t-elle répondu en baillant.  
Comment un être aussi bon qu'elle pourrait-il exister? Elle sacrifie sa vie pour les autres et ne pense même plus à elle. Pour une fois que je l'entendais me réclamer quelque chose pour elle-même, je m'en réjouis, même si cela est le simple fait de dormir... Comment ne pas aimer un être aussi bon qu'elle? Comment mon frère avait-il pu vouloir la tuer?  
- dors bien , Doc, lançai-je en entraînant Gaby vers la sortie. Bonne chance, Kyle. On revient demain matin.  
- bonsoir Kyle, a-t-elle murmuré en écho à mes paroles. A plus tard, Doc.  
Je commençais alors à me diriger vers le tunnel, mais je me rendis vite compte qu'elle ne me suivait pas. J'attendis alors et elle arriva, ses pas se mêlèrent alors aux miens. Quelle douce berceuse que nos pieds marchant à l'unisson dans ce tunnel obscur. Elle ne parlait pas mais entendre ses pieds était vraiment un bonheur constant car je savais qu'elle était à côté de moi. Cette journée m'a semblé être un cauchemar, je compris alors qu'elle voulait me quitter et laisser place à Mélanie. Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte, mais moi, à cause de mon amour pour elle, ne voulant pas voir la vérité en face, ai été aveuglé. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle? Et maintenant, le suis-je encore? Je sens qu'elle me cache des choses... Mais quoi? Une larme perla sur mon visage. Je l'essuyai du revers de ma main et pris la sienne. Cela me rassura de sentir sa main entre mes doigts car je la savais alors là, avec moi, en sécurité.  
Je m'arrêtai devant les portes rouge et grise de ma chambre. Je déplaçai le battant rouge laissant ainsi rentrer Gaby. Elle se dirigea immédiatement sur le matelas. Elle mit alors ses genoux près de sa poitrine, en position de fœtus.  
Quand on la regardait on ne pouvait que savoir qu'elle ne ferrait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. Elle était là, sur mon lit, repliée sur elle-même... J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras.  
Elle était magnifique, mais ce n'était pas ce corps qui l'était, c'était l'aura qui s'en dégageait, elle était l'être le plus merveilleux qui m'ai été donner de rencontrer.  
Elle avait l'air tracassé. Cela était sûrement dû au tribunal...  
- ça va aller, Gaby. On finira par trouver une solution.  
- Je t'aime vraiment, Ian. De mon âme entière, je t'aime.  
Mon cœur me fit mal dans ma poitrine tellement cette phrase comptait pour moi. Des larmes voulaient surgir de mes yeux mais je les retînt. Elle ne comprendrait pas ce que ses mots, prononcés de sa bouche, représentaient pour moi.  
- je t'aime aussi ma Vagabonde.  
J'eus du mal à ne pas prononcer cette phrase sans faire trembler ma voix tellement l'émotion me submergeait. Cet émoi qui partait de mon cœur, envahissait tout mon corps. Alors, j'enfouis mon visage entre ses bras pour enfin trouver ses délicates lèvres. Je les butinai avec douceur, avec tendresse, avec amour... Je sentis alors une énergie surabondante en moi. Une énergie que seul l'amour pouvait faire naître. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher, je ne voulais pas défaire mon emprise, mais elle était fatiguée. Alors, je reculai tout de même jusqu'à mettre fin à notre étreinte.  
- dors, Gaby. Demain sera un autre jour. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.  
Je fermai les yeux quelque secondes et sentis son souffle sur mon visage. Elle lâcha ensuite un long soupir.  
Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras pour dormir mais je me retins.  
Cette journée avait été lourde en émotion...  
Je sombrai dans le royaume des songes.

**_Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est très très cour mais c'est pour introduire mon histoire à partir de ce moment dans le livre :S_**  
**_Voilà, si non j'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous a plus._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2:_** **Bien plus qu'une douleur, bien plus qu'une souffrance, plus près de la mort, plus près de toi...**

~~Légende: -_Rève_~~

_Une fée. Je ne vois pas clairement son visage, mais je vois son âme. Elle est magnifique. Elle retentit parmi tout ce qui peu exister dans ce monde. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux que l'âme de cette fée, il n'y a rien de plus beau. _  
_Je me rapproche d'elle. Elle me lance un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Je lui prends la main._  
_- Je suis désolée, Ian. L'entendis-je dire._  
_Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues et on pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Des larmes glissèrent de mes yeux. Mon cœur se serra. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'être brisé en deux par une douleur irréaliste: elle était puissante et horrible, et j'en connaissais sa source : mon coeur ! _  
_Elle lâcha ma main avec douceur, avec soin, avec amour. Et l'endroit quelle lâcha se mit à brûler... Puis, elle disparue dans la brume..._  
_Mon corps n'était plus qu'une intense souffrance qui me déchira, me consuma de l'intérieur. En plus de cette douleur insoutenable, je sentis une pression s'abattre sur ma joue, ma tête roula sur le côté... _

J'ouvris alors les yeux. Jared était au dessus de moi. Un regard compatissant et emplit de tristesse me fixait. Pourtant, je le connaissais bien. Il avait toujours ce visage et ces yeux indescriptibles, scellés, sur lequels il ne passait aucune émotion, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse lire en lui. Mais là, je ne sus comment cela était possible, il m'était aisé de déceler ses émois... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me laissait-il pénètrer son esprit ?  
Il m'attrapa la main avec agilité, et me tira si rapidement, que je me retrouvai sur mes pieds, au bord du lit.  
Pourquoi Jared venait-il me réveiller ? Aucune luminosité n'éclairait la grotte, elle était encore si sombre, qu'il était sûr que nous étions en pleine nuit... Alors, pourquoi Jared devait-il me sortir de mon sommeil ?  
- Jared, qu'y a t-il ? lui lançai-je d'une voix endormie.  
Je ne comprenais pas. Je commençais à être stressé, la pression montait dans mon corps. Alors, je jetai un coup d'œil sur le lit, juste une fraction de seconde, au moment où je me trouvai au niveau de la porte, avant que Jared ne m'emmène plus loin en me tirant par la main. Je ne vis rien. Rien, personne... Personne sur le lit. Pas de Gaby. Pas de Vagabonde. Elle était sûrement partie se doucher... Quoique, à cette heure, ce n'était pas possible...  
Jared pressa plus fort sur ma main qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il m'avait mis sur pied. Il avançai rapidement, il courai presque.  
-Jared! Que ce passe t'il!  
- Jared! Que ce passe t-il !  
Je criai maintenant. C'est à ce moment là que je reconnus l'endroit où il m'emmenait : le terrain de sport. J'avançai de plus en plus vite, ronger par le stress. Que ce passait-il ?  
Nous arrivâmes sur le terrain. Il m'emmena à l'endroit le plus reculer du terrain de sport. Il m'imposa de m'asseoir d'un geste. Je mis alors mes jambes en croix et le regarda à la fois paniqué et énervé.  
- Jared! Pourquoi m'as-tu traîné ici ?  
- Ian, calme-toi.  
Je retrouvai un peu de sérénité de manière à savoir ce qui se passait.  
-Je suis désolé, Ian... Gaby... Il n'eu pas le courage de m'expliquer la suite et essayer avec ses yeux de me faire deviner pour qu'il n'ait , sûrement, pas à le dire.  
Cette phrase. Je l'avait déjà entendu. Mais où?  
Soudain, un éclair transperça ma poitrine tellement plus fort que dans mon rêve. Mon rêve. Je le comprenait alors. Un son sortit de ma bouche que je ne contrôlai pas. Un son tellement puissant. Un cri ultime. Un cri d'absolution. Je ne contrôlai plus rien de mon corps. Mon poing trouva sa destination sur la joue de Jared, avec une telle violence que la tête de celui-ci heurta le sol.  
Je partis en courant vers le tunnel. Je ne criais plus maintenant, mais un torrent de larmes ruissela sur mes joues. Je courus pour courir, car je n'avais pas d'endroit où aller, aucun lieu où me réfugier, puisque je ne fuyais personne. Je n'avais personne ici que je voulais voir, car celle que je voulais le plus au monde m'avait quitté. A cette pensée, je sus où me diriger : vers le tunnel où elle m'avait embrassé pour la première fois.  
Arrivé là-bas, je m'appuyai contre le mur et glissai. Je disposai mes genoux contre ma poitrine qui se soulevait d'elle-même, incontrôlable, en de grands spasmes. Puis, je posai ma tête sur mes genoux qui étouffèrent un nouveau cri naissant.

_**Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est très très cours aussi mais très fort en émotion pour moi quand je l'ai écrit...**_  
_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que j'ai réussie à vous transmettre mon émotion...**_

_**les Autres Chapitres ne sont pas encore publier ici car il ne sont pas encore fini d'être corrigés, donc, je les publirai ici quand j'aurai fini les corrections… Si non, vous pouvez tout de même lire tout les autres chapitres pas encore corriger, mais publier, mon pseudo sky' de mon blog est: The-Host-Ian :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3:**_ **Une confession avec moi-même pour te retrouver…**

Légende: _Flask-Back_

_-C'est juste ce corps... a-t-elle répétée.__  
__-Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas le visage, mais l'expression que tu y met; ce n'est pas la voix, c'est ce que tu dit; ce n'est pas la plastique de ce corps, c'est ce que tu fait avec. C'est toi qui est belle.__  
__Alors, je me rapprochai d'elle. Mon être entier était rempli de tout un tas d'émotions, car en cet instant, je compris à quel point elle comptait pour moment était parfait, l'amour enivrait tout mes sens. Mon émoi était tellement intense, que mes larmes sortirent de mon coeur pour monter dans mes yeux qui s'embrumèrent aussitôt.__  
__Je m'agenouillai près de ce lit où elle était assise. Je serrai de nouveau sa main dans les miennes.__  
__- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi._

Une larme roula sur ma joue chaude et je replongeai dans mes souvenirs. Ils étaient si précieux, si intenses... C'était tout ce qui me restait de ce magnifique être, ce qui me restait d'elle !

_-Je dois m'en allez soleil, comme vous. Moi aussi, je dois rendre mon corps.__  
__Une goutte d'eau ruisselant de mon âme me lacéra en me coupant en deux et faisant de moi un homme dévasté par la douleur.__  
__Je tremblais tellement que je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes émotions. Mes mains se fermèrent en poing pour me retenir. Mon coeur palpitait si intensément qu'il risquait de déchirer ma poitrine. Mes machoires se crispèrent avec force qu'elle s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit qui sonna à mes oreilles. Je ne voyait plus, mes yeux était un torrent de larmes qui ne sortait pas de leur lit car je le retenait. Je n'en pouvais plus; j'avais peur que mon corps cède sous le poids de ces douleurs envahissantes, mais je ne sais par quel miracle, je tenais encore debout. __  
__-QUOI?__  
__Ce cris d'absolution sortit du plus profond de mes tripes. Là, je ressentis la souffrance, la peine, la haine sortir de ce hurlement et se répandre en entourerant toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle.__  
__Je fixai Gaby avec une telle fureur que j'en fus moi-même foudroyé. Le problème était que je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, mes émotions étaient livrées à elles-même !__  
__-Ian? Quel est le problème?A lâché Kyle.__  
__Comment pouvait-il me lancer cela ? Ma rage s'emplifia avec puissance. Je serrai les dents de toutes mes forces pour m'empêcher de trembler. __  
__-Gaby...__  
__Alors, je tendis les bras vers elle, paumes ouvertes. Mais ce geste me demandait tellement d'efforts... Mes membres tremblaient d'eux-même, sans que je puisse les calmer. Mes jambes avaient du mal à me soutenir, j'allais flancher, mais je ne le devais pas, je devais me ressaisir pour être plus fort, pour elle, pour moi, pour nous !__  
__J'imaginai ce que mon visage pouvait refléter : des traits dévastés par une intense douleur, par une immence peine, par un horrible désespoir et rougis par une haine envers ceux qui voulaient du mal à Gaby.__  
__J'attrapai son bras et la levai d'un mouvement rapide pour qu'elle se retrouve debout. Soleil voyant ce geste, s'accrocha à Gaby et s'apprêta à la suivre, à nous suivre. Quel était son problème ou son role dans l'histoire ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Gaby soit si gentille avec tout le monde, prête à laisser le bonheur des autres passer avant sa propre vie? Et là, une question me parcourut l'esprit, une question qui me fit encore plus souffrir, qui m'emplit le coeur d'un peu plus de peine : Comment cela se faisait-il que je ne me sois pas rendu compte avant aujourd'hui qu'elle voulait, tout simplement, se sacrifier pour laisser Mélanie reprendre sa place ? J' aurais plus... __  
__Je parcourus l'infirmerie de yeux et decouvris des regards remplient de compassion, de tristesse... Mais je compris qu'ils m'étaient destinés ! Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce s'étaient déjà rendus compte de ce que je ressentais... Mais pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas autant de sympathie pour Gaby qu'ils en avaient pour moi ? Comment pouvaient-ils la voir se sacrifier sans rien dire, alors qu'elle était indispensable pour tout le monde ici?__  
__Un autre grand sanglot me prit faisant trembler tout mon corps. Je fis lâcher prise à Soleil d'un mouvement. Elle retomba au sol.__  
__-Hé! Doucement! Lança Kyle.__  
__La fureur, la rage, déjà présentes en moi, s'intensifièrent.__  
__Le coup partit tout seul. La tête de Kyle eu un recul. Celui-ci mit, par la suite, sa main sur son nez touché et tenta de se redresser. Soleil comprenant ce qu'il se passait, se plaça entre Kyle et moi pour sevir de bouclier. Kyle à moitié sonné, perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre en gémissant.__  
__- Viens ! Dis-je à Gaby en serrant les dents, pour ne pas éclater.__  
__Une fois nos doigts enlacés, je la tirai vers le tunnel.__  
__-Ian..._

Je resserai avec plus de force mes bras enroulés autour de mes jambes, pour rapprocher celles-ci contre ma poitrine qui se soulevait inégalement par de grands spames. Mes yeux étaient aveugles car ils étaient inondés et leurs crues se déversaient sur mes joues... Mes oreilles ne pouvaient écouter. Il y avait donc ici, seulement moi. Et moi seul en confession avec moi-même. Seul. Je pus découvrir qu'elle me manquait et ressentir ce que j'éprouvais pour elle : L'amour ! Malgré l'envie d'être seul, je la voulais près de moi, elle : Gaby ! Celle que j'aimais, que j'aime et que j'aimerai. Ce sentiment m'envahit et fit parcourir un frisson le long de ma colone vertébrale, malgré nos différences et la mort qui nous séparait... Ma bouche expulsa un cris de douleur, ce qui me fit prendre conscience d'une chose : je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle !  
Alors une image terrible me revient en tête, celle où elle s'était rendue compte que nous étions tous des monstres, comprenant le sort réservé aux âmes capturées...  
Après cette découverte, elle s'était réfugiée sur le terrain de sports, elle y était restée très longtemps, sans manger, sans parler...  
Alors moi aussi, j'en était résolu à la même pratique ?  
Combien de jours étaient passés depuis le jour où Jared était venu me réveiller? Aucune idée.  
Et de toute façon, je ne voulais pas le savoir. J'étais ici, dans le meilleur endroit où je puisse me sentir bien, comme on peut se sentir bien après avoir perdu la personne qui compte le plus à vos yeux...  
Un nouveau torrent de larmes vint décorer mes joues et un nouveau cris vint accompagner le silence de ce tunnel.  
J'étais tellement submergé par mes pleurs et mes pensées que je ne sentis pas la pression sur mon épaule...

_**Ce chapitre est bizard car il raconte rien de bref, juste une période de flash back, donc, cela n'est pas sur que ca plaise à tout le monde, à vraix dire je suis un peu déçu moi aussi de ce chapitre, mais c'est pour introduire la suite et pour illustrer cette période indéfinie, pour l'instant, dans le temps où Ian est dans ce tunnel en train de souffrir la perte de Gaby...  
En esspérant que ce chapitre vous a plus ...**_

_**Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai donc fini de traduire ce chapitre, mais surtout grace à une femme que je remercie de tout coeur et qui m'a aidée à coriger mes 3 premiers chapitres et qui m'a donnée telllement de magnifique conseil :'( c'est une femme magnifique ! Merciii à toi Claudine !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4:_** **A travers le tunnel qui mêne toi...**

-Salut, Ian...  
Je sursautai mais ne détournai pas mon regard pour voir la personne qui m'avais parlé et me contentai de garder les yeux fermé. Je n'essayai même pas d'identifier qui était cette personne. Bien sûr, je la connaissais comme tout le monde dans ses grottes. Je ne veux connaître personne, je ne veux pas parler, je veux penser à elle...  
Mes larmes sortirent alors de leurs lits, de nouveau, cela me devenais si familier...  
La douleur dont la source est mon cœur et qui se répand dans tout mon corps était toujours présente, et tellement forte. Les spasmes de ma poitrine étaient irréguliers et à fourmillaient une douleur sur ma cage thoracique tellement la puissance de ses spasmes étaient forte.  
-Ian, je sais que c'est très dur pour toi...  
L'étranger ce mis à pleurer.  
Pourquoi pleurait-il? Pourquoi venait-il ici, dans mon univers?  
Je crispai mes yeux fermés pour laisser couler ses dernières goûtes et les ouvris lentement. Je pensai à essuyer les larmes sur mes joues mais je me ravisai, car ses larmes sont le plus précieux à mes yeux car cela me prouve qu'elle a existée: Gaby, ma Vagabonde.  
Je tournai lentement la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait les pleurs de l'Inconnu. Je ne vis rien car le flou emplissait mes yeux. Mais je reconnu cette forme: Lily.  
Je me jetai dans ses bras. Elle me serra fort en pleurant. Et ainsi, tous les deux, assis dans ce tunnel, pleurons chaqu'un la mort d'un être cher.  
La Mort était omniprésente dans ce tunnel. Il y avait l'odeur des pleurs. L'imprégnation des cris. Ce tunnel inspirait en lui-même la Vie et la Mort, réunissant ces deux en un.  
On ne savait plus qui on était, où on était, on savait juste que l'on aimait un être cher et qu'on l'avait perdu; qu'on l'aimait mais qu'il ne reviendra jamais...  
Je voulais consoler cette femme désertée par la tristesse mais, moi-même l'était...  
On se soutenait tout les deux. On était devenus indispensable l'un à l'autre dans ce tunnel froid et inondé par nos pleurs.  
Je pris la main de Lily et me levai. Elle m'interrogea du regard. J'hochai la tête. Et nous commençâmes a marcher dans les ténèbres de ce tunnel. Les larmes continuaient a couler sur nos joues. Arrivés à la grande place, il n'y avait personne. Le bleu foncé du ciel reflété par les murs de cette salle crée une ambiance mystérieuse. Les humains sans tristesse ni peine avait dû allez ce coucher.  
Par la main, j'entraînai Lily vers le tunnel des réserves. Pour enfin débouché vers l'extérieur. Vers cet endroit hostile aux humains qu'on était et où la peur régnait. Mais dans nos têtes, avec la tristesse, la peur ne trouvait pas sa place. On tremblais pas parce que on avait peur mais à cause de nos sanglots.  
Je guidai Lily dans la pénombre de cette nuit et à la lumière des étoiles et de la lune vers un lieu où elle pourrait enfin faire le deuil et se sentir bien.  
Pour éviter de penser à ma tristesse, je pensais à la sienne, essayant d'y remédier.  
On se rapprochait petit à petit de l'endroit où je souhaitais la mener. Elle reconnu l'endroit assez tôt. Elle me regarda emplit de tristesse mais on pouvait déceler dans cette mare de pleurs qui inondait ses yeux qu'elle me remerciai. Ainsi, tout les deux, ,nous atteignâmes l'endroit où avait été enterré Wes ainsi que tous les autres humains mort dans les grottes.  
Lily s'agenouilla en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Je lui lâchai la main et m'installa à coté d'elle. Elle me regarda un moment, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues. Je la pris dans mes bras et ainsi nous restâmes tout deux, enlacés et pleurant nos morts...  
La nuit laissa place à une magnifique aube...

**_Et un Chapitre de plus ! (Mais avec beaucoup de temps de retard...)_**

**_J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous a plus :D_**

**_P.S: les reviews ne font de mal a personne :D dsl mais j'adoore ca! :DD_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5 : _****Et voilà que la lumière éclate dans les ténèbres…**

Je regardai Lily. On voyait dans son visage que la douleur et la tristesse de la perte d'un être cher avaient laissé place au deuil. Il était clairement visible que Lily se sentait mieux.

Le soleil se levait. On devait rentrer aux grottes. Mais je n'avait pas le courage de lui dire… La voir ainsi, face à elle-même et à la vie, combattant la tristesse, était vraiment magnifique, puis-je en faire de même? Es-ce que je puis en finir avec cette douleur? Elle est si bien ici… Elle se leva en écho à mes pensés. Je fis de même, lui prenant la main, et nous plongeâmes alors dans les ténèbres des grottes…

Il y avait quelques humains quand nous traversâmes la grande salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent et nous regardèrent avec un regard compatissant et curieux.

-Ian! Jared te cherche! Va le retrouver, il a dit que c'est urgent! Lança une des personnes ce trouvant dans la grande salle.

Jared, je ne voulais plus le revoir. Et lui, pourquoi voulais t'il me voir? Il veux me rendre le coup que je lui ai donner ou veux t'il encore me dévaster de tristesse en me parlant de Gaby?

Je ne répondit pas et ne me retourna pas moins pour voir de qui provenait cette voix familière: je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Nous passâmes vite notre chemin: les voir ainsi nous fixer, comme des personnes inconnues et voir leurs regards se poser sur nous était comme une torture. Je décida d'emmener Lily devant la chambre de Wes. Arrivé, elle me regarda. J'hocha la tête. C'était la meilleur chose à faire, affronter cet espace vide et qui rappelai tellement Wes… Elle était forte: elle pouvait le faire. Et moi, puis-je réussir à faire mon deuil?

Je sentit qu'elle voulait être seule. Je fis une pression sur sa main pour l'encourager et partit.

Et maintenant, que vais-je faire? Vais-je retrouver mon tunnel de tristesse ou vais-je affronter ma perte de gaby? Mais comment? Comment faire le deuil?

Je me mis à courir. Maintenant, je savais où aller, que faire… Maintenant, j'étais prêt.

Avançant dans ce tunnel obscur, je me dirigeai vers la lumière de l'infirmerie.

Doc était de dos, les mains sur ses yeux. Une bouteille de wiski à moitié vide était posée sur la table d'opération à côté de Soleil. La soigneuse dormait dans un lit de camps. Les Cyrocuves était toujours entreposées dans la salle.

-Bonjour, Doc.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas entendu ma voix. Son son me procura une sensation étrange, de mal-être. Le dernière fois que j'avais parlé j'avais sus alors que Gaby était partie…

Doc sursauta et se re tourna.

-Ian, je…

-Où est-elle? Le coupais-je.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Elle me ravageai. Je sentais toutes les parcelles de mon corps envahies par cet émotion.

Il me regardai d'un regard triste et effrayé.

Pourquoi était-il triste? Parce que il avait tuer celle que j'aimai, ma raison de vivre, celle qui m'avait fait changée et m'avait fait devenir une autre personne, pleine d'amour et de bonheur que je ne l'ai jamais était au part avant?… Et maintenant, je ne ressemble plus à cela. Je suis juste un homme plein de colère, de rage et de tristesse, parce qu'elle n'est plus là…

Les larmes coulèrent plus vites sur mes joues. Je trembla sentant la tristesse m'envahir.

-Répond-moi! Où la tu enterrée? J'ai le droit de savoir!

Ce n'était pas moi qui parlait, mais cette homme déformé par la rage. Il tenait le col du t-shirt de Doc entre ses doigts rapprochant ainsi Doc de lui. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils pouvaient chacun sentir le souffle inégal, l'un par la peur, l'autre par la colère, de l'autre sur leurs joues. Les yeux de Doc reflétaient la peur.

-Fait pas l'innocent! Elle est où? Cria l'homme déformé par la rage, son regard assassin posé sur Doc.

Ainsi, les mains de l'homme nouveau qui es née en moi crispés sur le col de Doc et le regard assassins qui m'emplissait mais qui n'était pas à moi: il était à cet homme que je ne connaissait pas mais qui pourtant faisait partit de moi, la main de Doc se leva vers les cyrocuves…

_**Et parce que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rajouter de chapitre alors qu'il était déjà ecris (sur le papier tout de même ! XD): le voici!**_

_**J'éspère qu'il va vous plaire! Dite moi votre avis! je l'attend avec impatience!**_


End file.
